


Turn off the lights

by SayNevermore



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans!Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayNevermore/pseuds/SayNevermore
Summary: just two guys having sex in a darkened bedroom and being in love tbh





	Turn off the lights

**Author's Note:**

> This is both my first entry for promptio week, for the "in the dark" prompt, and also a gift for @thoseweirdthings on tumblr because I know he loves trans!prompto. You're not best friends with someone if you don't write them smut, right?

“Turn off the lights,” Prompto whispered in Gladio’s ear as he pressed himself against his boyfriend. Gladio smiled against his neck. This was the signal, their gimmick. The proof that Gladio has worked Prompto up long enough, with kisses and cuddles, and Prompto was entirely relaxed.

They had been together for so long now that Gladio didn't think twice about it, but Prompto was still bothered by the scars on his chest. Well, he didn't miss an occasion to expose them to the world, actually - the hot summer weather served as a delicious excuse; they were covered in a thin layer of sweat all day, a fact that wasn't helped by Gladio being a human furnace, so shirts and pants were out of the question. But the intimacy of their lazy-afternoons-turned-lazy-evenings was another kind of story. Prompto would let Gladio remove his insanely thick shirts, and let his fingers trail along or his tongue probe at the sensitive skin, but he couldn't let him look, and whenever Gladio had tried to tell him how beautiful he was, Prompto would only tense and close himself off like a shell, until the perspective of sex was definitely swept off the table.

So, Gladio had worked around it. Slowly, gently, at every occasion they had. They didn't have that much - between him training the prince and Prompto attempting photography school, their year had been busy. But with the summer starting, life had slowed down to an acceptable pace, and they could meet more often, almost always at Gladio's house and, on rare occasions such as this one, at Prompto's. And they would lie together on the bed for hours, alternating between talking and kissing, and this would turn into making out, and would usually stop there; until one time when the afternoon slowly turned into the evening until they couldn't see anything anymore, and both of them realized they could eventually make it work.

And they did.

Gladio reached out for the switch of the bedside lamp, plunging them into darkness. The window was still open to let some fresh air enter, but from the outside came only noise and the occasionnal flash of the cars passing down the street. Just enough to distinguish Prompto's frame, the relief of his face and the spark in his eyes. His hands found Gladio's jaw and he kissed him a bit harder than he had been for the last hour, playfully biting at his lower lip to invite him to open his mouth. While Gladio gladly obliged, he felt his boyfriend squirm, his frail body trying to find a better position against the hard muscles of his torso; and a sigh escaped through his nose and tickled Gladio's face as he moved his legs and settled his hips against Gladio's growing erection. A half-laugh vibrated down Gladio's throat, and his hands found their place back on Prompto's back, where he had been drawing lazy circles all afternoon, only to crawl along his spine and grab a handful of his small, round ass, and squeeze. 

In the dark, it was always easier to hear Prompto's breath, and all the subtle ways it got caught in his throat when Gladio did something he liked. The anticipation, the excitement, the surprise all sounded differently, and with enough time in his hands Gladio could always bring out the best melodies out of his small boyfriend. He smiled against Prompto's mouth, knowing full well what was coming, and Prompto slowly breathed out, stretched his arms above Gladio's head and rolled against his abs, appreciating the full body shudder induced by the firm touch. 

He was getting wet ; Gladio could feel the damp spot of his underwear through the fabric of his own, and Prompto was moving against him now, either trying to avoid the uncomfortable feeling or find some extra pressure. He let go of Gladio's lips to find his way along his jaw and against his neck, another sign that he was getting impatient. Gladio hesitated a few seconds, weighing down his options. Prompto could take a while to be put in the mood, but once he was, he turned so easy and greedy; this was a reward he couldn't turn his back to. But he also didn't want to rush into it - he loved him like this, slowly warming up and chasing his pleasure with less and less apprehension. He loved the slight frustration bundling up in his own belly as Prompto pressed his clit against his abs, their size difference only allowing him to roll against his cock if he had his face against his boyfriend's neck. He loved the small legs on each side of his waist, how Prompto adjusted himself to the width of the body he was straddling. He loved the uneasy friction of their underwears. He bent up a leg and heard Prompto let out a satisfied smile as the tent in Gladio's pants found a place in between his buttcheeks. 

This was instantly followed by a frustrated moan as Prompto tried to reach his mouth and couldn't without leaving his place. He suddenly pushed on his arms and sat up on Gladio's hips. 

They both moaned. This was much better than what they had before, and yes, Prompto was definitely wet. 

"If you're planning on putting up a show, I can't see a thing," Gladio lightly informed as Prompto started grinding against him. It wasn't entirely true - he could see his teeth glowing with the weak light coming from down the street. 

It took him several seconds to answer, seconds that Gladio put to use by letting his thumb play with the small shape of Prompto's erected clit, drawing a few more moans off him. Finally, Prompto shook his head.

"Nah... it's just so stupid. You're too tall. Come here." Suddenly, there was Prompto grabbing his biceps, trying to pull him closer. Gladio obeyed without resistance, and realized the point of it when he was also sitting up, Prompto's entire weight against his cock, his face tilted upwards. With a laugh, he put a hand at the back of his neck and held him as he kissed him hungrily. He heard the small boy sigh happily in his mouth and felt his small fingers run through his hair. The weight against his hips was heaven, and moving just right. In the dark, Prompto's breath was music to his ears, imposing the rythm of their dance. He couldn't hold the growl that escaped his lips and when he heard Prompto's satisified laugh, he snapped - grabbed him by the waist and turned around to lay him down on the bed, pulling their boxers out of the way and slowly descending upon Prompto, stopping when he felt his leaking cock barely graze Prompto's pubes.

The sigh that escaped the lips of his boyfriend was a barely repressed moan and felt hot and electrifying on Gladio's nose. 

"Ready?"

"Shut up," Prompto whined. "Why do you even ask?" Gladio could feel his knees clasp around his hips as he tried to do all the job by himself. He chuckled.

"Easy there..."

"Then hurry up! I'm not gonna-ah!"

The pure bliss in his scream was exactly why Gladio couldn't have enough of him. Well, this wasn't the only thing, if he was completely honest - there was also the way he arched against the bed and flushed their bodies together, his way of crumpling the sheets with one hand while the other grabbed Gladio by the shoulders to dig his nails into his tattoo, the sudden shortness of breath as he adapted to Gladio's girth, doing his best to fight the overwhelming pleasure. And the warmth, of course, sublimed by the absence of light, the wet softness of him, reacting to being so suddenly filled up by clenching and moistening even more. 

Gladio started moving and Prompto turned to jelly instantly, moaning right against his ear and following his moves without even thinking. The dark was encouraging them to hold on to each other, and Prompto was feeling so small under him... Gladio raised his hands along his boyfriend's sides and found the extremities of the scars, his thumb automatically trying to flatten the wrinkled skin.

When he felt Prompto trying to push him, he felt a streak of cold sweat run along his back and put his hands on the sheets instantly. 

"Uh... sorry..."

"Move."

"Are you okay? I didn't mean..."

Prompto groaned impatiently. Gladio swiftly sat up, a little puzzled by the relieved inspiration Prompto took as soon as he wasn't touching him anymore. 

They had been experimenting for a while now - usually, Prompto would let the roof fall over them rather than stop their activities so abruptly. 

"Hey, I really didn't mean to upset you..."

"Oh, stop... you're just too goddamn hot. How are you so goddamn hot all the time? I couldn't breathe in there. Give me a sec..."

A wave of relief washed over Gladio so quickly he laughed. Prompto extended an arm to slap his knee. Then he slapped a few more times, and Gladio took a moment to understand he was trying to attract his attention. He approached slowly, doing his best to just stay on his hands and knees over his boyfiend and not actually touch him. Prompto's hand slid against his thigh and wrapped around his hard, wet cock, lazily pumping as he talked:

"Let me catch my breath... then I get on top. Because of you and your stupid body heat."

Gladio raised a hand and traced along his face to find his nose, then put a kiss on it. Prompto hit him on the shoulder with his free hand. 

"Gross. I hate you." 

They hit each other's foreheads trying to swap places but eventually managed, and Gladio laid on his back again while Prompto took his hands and directed it between his legs, letting Gladio tease him back into the mood and get him wet enough again, dripping on his fingers and soon enough on his cock. He didn't lose a single second before starting to move up and down, fingers entertwined with Gladio's on one hand while he used the other as leverage against his abs. Gladio himself waited, trying to keep himself still and appreciate Prompto's voice as he chased after his own pleasure, the dark shape of his silhouette against the grey wall of the room, the new sensation of his body wrapped around him in an unfamiliar position. It's only a particularly cute whine that made him roll his hips before he could resist, making Prompto scream in delighted surprise. The rythm got more intense from there, and soon enough Prompto's noises became higher and higher. The hand he had on Gladio's abs slid down, closer to where he was sitting, and it took Gladio a second before he realised Prompto was grinding against his own wrist for added stimulation. 

Even without seeing him clearly he could picture the expression of pure pleasure on Prompto's face, the sweat on his brows, the colour of his lips; and he couldn't hold back. He heard the song change as he fucked him harder, felt Prompto's small hands tighten their grip on his skin, felt his vagina pulsing hot around his cock, and that was it - his orgasm washed over him and he lost himself in the sensation, the darkness around them turning into empty space without any sense of direction as he rolled his head back.

He only came back to his senses to hear Prompto panting on top of him, moving to find a more comfortable position. His skin was slippery against Gladio's, covered in sweat and his own release.

"Did you..?" Gladio started, and he received a huff in response and a clumsy kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah... yeah... we gotta do this more often..."

"Yeah, I'm fine with that..."

"Can I just... fall there? where's the edge of the bed?"

"I'll catch you, go on."

Prompto rolled away from Gladio's torso, secured himself against his arm and snuggled at his side. His breath was slow and content, still a little irregular. He whimpered weakly.

"You're still too hot."

"Look who's talking."

"I'm not like—! Oh, real smooth. Stop laughing. I hate you so much."

**Author's Note:**

> I could't write porn to save my life because I love sex with awkward moments too much.  
> I am also @domesticfluffsimulator on tumblr you can come talk to me and we can scream about these boys forever


End file.
